The present disclosure relates generally to the field mounting systems used to secure a sink to a support structure. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to mounting systems used to secure a self-rimming sink to a support structure.
Sinks are vessels generally configured for receiving water. Usually, a faucet or other water source is located proximate to the sink, and a drain pipe is coupled to the sink to remove unwanted water. A sink is often mounted on or into a cabinet, stand, or pedestal. A sink may be mounted such that a rim of the sink rests on top of a countertop of a cabinet. This is generally referred to as a self-rimming sink.
One continuing challenge in the field of self-rimming sinks relates to the way in which a self-rimming sink is attached to a support structure. Usually, a self-rimming sink is attached to a support structure by requiring an installer to reach up along the side of the sink to tighten a fastener for securing the rim to a countertop. The fasteners are often difficult to reach and see. Further, providing clearance for the hand and/or tool of the installer often requires reducing the width of the basin. Other methods of coupling a self-rimming sink tend to pull down on the sink basin thereby warping the rim and/or lifting the edge of the rim from the countertop.
The challenge of attaching a self-rimming sink to a support structure is particularly an issue for a self-rimming apron-front sink. An apron-front sink, which includes farmhouse sinks, has an exposed and substantially vertical panel extending laterally across a front portion of the sink. Another continuing challenge in the field of apron-front sinks relates to fitting the sink into the support structure. Installation of an apron-front sink usually requires precise and repeated cuts to fit the sink to the front of the cabinet without leaving unsightly gaps between the apron and the cabinet. This custom fitting method takes time and requires an installer to repeatedly lift a heavy sink to check for fit.
A further continuing challenge in the field of apron-front sinks relates to retrofitting. Usually apron-front sinks will not fit into “standard,” “stock,” or “off-the-shelf” non-apron-front cabinetry due to the width of the sink and the height of the cabinet's lower doors. Alternatively, such retrofits require extensive modifications to the cabinet or installation of an undersized sink.